1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cassette that detects radiation such as X-rays, and converts the detected radiation into digital image data.
2. Related Art
An X-ray imaging has been widely used in the fields of medical diagnosis or nondestructive inspection. In a general X-ray imaging, X-rays are irradiated to a subject and attenuated at every part of the subject. Then, X-rays transmitted through the subject are detected to obtain X-ray images based on the intensity distributions of X-rays.
As an X-ray detecting medium, there have been used, for example, a combination of an intensifying screen which generates fluorescence when exposed to X-rays and a film photosensitive to the fluorescence, or a photostimulable phosphor (accumulative phosphor) panel that accumulates the intensity distributions of X-rays as latent images when exposed to X-rays and emits fluorescence in accordance with the latent images by a subsequent irradiation of an excited light such as laser.
Recently, a flat panel detector (FPD) has also been used as an X-ray detecting medium, which generates digital image data by using a semiconductor device that detects X-rays and converts the detected X-rays into an electric signal.
Further, a so-called cassette configured to accommodate the detecting medium in a portable case has been widely used in an X-ray imaging. In many cases, this type of cassette is exposed to a load or an impact due to the form of usage.
For example, in a cassette disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-311575), a buffer material such as air sac is provided throughout the gap formed between the case and the detecting medium in order to protect the detecting medium from the load or the impact.